Scare or Treat
by Counter Rhythm
Summary: Just a little nalu one-shot with a little fluff at the end. Halloween themed. Natsu begs Lucy to go trick or treat with him and they both get a little scare.


**This is my first one shot and criticism is allowed. Also my keyboard is slow so some letters might be missing in a word or two, and finally I suck at spelling so I apologize in advance. I made this fic 'cus my birthday is in 9 days and I just wanted to share the joy. Thought are in** _ **italic.**_ **Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

"Natsu no," I said while giving him a stern look. He has asked stupid things before but this is on a whole new level.

He gave me a hurt look. "Please Luce! Just this once! Please!" He gave me those eyes that looked like I just kicked a puppy.

"No," I stated firmly. He was asking me, 16 year old Lucy Heartfilia, to go trick or treat with him. Besides had better things to do like, avoid Mira with her Halloween themed matchmaking plans, or work on my novel.

"Please Lushi." Oh great now Happy joined in.

I quickly tried to think of reason to not go. "I have to work on my novel," I acted as though I had something to write in it even though I had no idea.

"Don't be silly Luce! We know you are having writers block or whatever!" He grinned with a smile I really wanted to Lucy Kick off of his face.

Excuse number 2. "We won't even have anything to go as. It is Halloween day after all so most shops will be sold out," I say hoping they haven't planned any costumes or had any random clothes that could pass for one.

"I'm going as a fish!" Happy said as he pulled a random fish costume out of nowhere. "And Nastu's going as a dragon! You could borrow something from Ezra," He continued.

Out of ideas I went back to my original statement. "No." I say as I look back to my book I was reading before they came in through my window. Again.

"Please Luce!" Natsu begged.

I looked up. Big mistake. He was giving those 'you killed a puppy' eyes again and they made me want to agree with him on the spot. _No Lucy you have to resist! If you agree he might end up willing you to sell you apartment just to buy him some food!_ I gulped. _I have to do this, I have to shoot him down!_

"Fine." Damn it.

"Thanks Luce! You'll have the time of your life!" Natsu said looking victorious. I probably looked like I lost a battle for my life. And my pride.

A few hours later

Why did I agree it this? Natsu told we to meet him by the canal at eight and it's already eight thirty! _I swear if he stood me up!_ Being bored I started to pace on the ledge of the canal. I bet you're wondering what I am, huh? A bunny. Gajeel would laugh his ass off if he saw me now. I sighed and stopped pacing and gazed down at the water. I'm cold and bored and frustrated at myself for giving in to Nastu's little idea. Suddenly I heard a noise coming from a nearby alley.

"Hello?" I asked a bit freaked out. Then I heard another clang. All of the sudden something jumped at me.

"Boo!" It shouted.

I knew right away it was Nastu but that didn't stop me from screaming. And falling into the canal. If I thought I was cold before I was sorely wrong. The water was freezing! I felt a shock run through my body from the sudden decrease in temperature. Immediately I lost feeling in my toes and fingers. Why did I have to wear such I thin costume? I'm totally going to get hypothermia if say in water. I tried to swim up but my body hasn't recovered from the shock yet. And so I started to sink. My vision was getting cloudy and I couldn't breathe, of course. Then something jumped in after me. Nastu!

He pulled me above water and Happy grabbed him and flew us out of the water. I tried to say thank you but I lost control of my body.

"Happy fly to Lucy's house!" Natsu ordered.

"A-aye!" Happy said a bit frantically. And so he did. We arrived at my house in under a minute. Happy landed us right by the door and we entered through the door for once. Natsu set me down and I stood shaking.

"Happy go to Fairy Hill and find Wendy. Lucy go change clothes." He ordered. We both nodded and did as we were told.

I numbly changed clothes into a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants. The moment I walked out of my room I felt arms grab me and pull me towards the couch. I got wrapped in blankets then set on what could only be Natsu's lap.

By now I had gained my voice. "Nastu I'm fine," I say as I sink into his warmth. His arm tighten around my waist.

"I know, just you scared me," He said softly into the blankets wrapped around the back of my head. I chuckled at the irony of his words.

"It's your fault you know," I say jokingly.

"Still scared me though. I thought you were going to die," He says while holding me close.

"I wouldn't die silly. After all then I would be leaving you behind, boyfriend of mine." I could feel him grin into the back of my head. He has been really proud of the fact we've been dating after he finally piled up enough courage to confess to me. I excepted of course. I've been in love with him since he saved me from Gajeel. If I ever want to cheer him up all I would have to say something like that and he'd be back to his normal happy self.

We sat in silence enjoying each other's company, or in my case, his warmth before he spoke up and said something totally Natsu; "Hey Luce can you by me some candy tomorrow, I mean after all we didn't get any today."

And of course I said; "No"

 **That middle part was a bit darker than intended. Anyway thanks for putting up with this trash one-shot and I hope you have a nice day and a Happy Halloween!**


End file.
